Season 2 Episode 5
Summary Doumeki in way to school meet Watanuki who wait at the temple entrance. Watanuki then tell about Doumeki who ever wear a kimono. But, Doumeki just answer Watanuki story calmly. At lunch time, Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari gather together. They were talking again about Doumeki who wear a kimono. Himawari asked if there’s a picture and Doumeki say there but already seal at the storehouse. Watanuki offer a strawberry mousse to Himawari then the story went flaskback where Watanuki cleaning up at Yuuko’s shop. Yuuko asks Watanuki which part of Himawari he likes, Watanuki says everything. Yuuko say again is that really true that make Watanuki confused. Back to the shcool again, the three of them still have lunch until Himawari talk about a TV Program about exorcising ghost and this time the ghost that was haunting a cherry blossom tree. In way to home, Watanuki and Himawari meet a little girl under a big cherry blossom tree. Watanuki walk to the girl but the girl mother hindering him and tell him to not get any closer to her (she mention to little girl). The little girl try to touch her mother, but the mother just avoiding contact with the little girl. The same thing happen again when the mother tell to back at home. When the little girl passing Watanuki, she said that it’s not like Watanuki don’t understand anything. Then the little girl left with her mother. Himawari then tell Watanuki that that little girl is the spiritual cleanser is on the TV. At the shop, look like Watanuki told everything about the little girl to Yuuko and about the last word that the little girl speak. Yuuko asks Watanuki what he think about her, and Watanuki answer that they’re similar. Because rain, Watanuki and Doumeki have a lunce time at the staircase. While they’re eating, Doumeki told that yesterday he saw a girl standing underneath a cherry blossom tree through Watanuki right eye (which is Doumeki’s half right eye). Watanuki asks if Doumeki can see through his right eye everytime and Doumeki say yes. Even when Watanuki meet Doumeki’s grandfather, Doumeki didn’t see it (because dream is not something you see with eye). Doumeki even don’t see a small spirit who Watanuki see yesterday. Doumeki tell then the other condition might be Watanuki. Doumeki concluding that when Watanuki emotions fluctuate greatly, he might be able to see as well. After school, Watanuki back again to the cherry blossom tree only to found again the little girl. The little girl says they finally meet again and Watanuki feel like she know that they will meet again. But she said she just wish to see Watanuki again because they’re similar. The two then talk about the woman who stay at the cherry blossom tree. The little girl think if she hasn’t come here, then the woman can always stay and the cherry blossom will still blossom. Watanuki and the little girl then go to a temple (which Doumeki’s) and the woman from the cherry blossom tree before move to the cherry blossom tree at the temple. Before the little girl went home, Watanuki asks her name, and she answer Tsuyuri Kohane, written in kanji May seventh, Tsuyuri. Watanuki then tell his name and asks Kohane is it okay to call her Kohane-chan. Kohane tell him it’s been a while since anyone call by her name. When Kohane left, Doumeki appear and shared with Watanuki the umbrella which he carry and call Watanuki ‘idiot’. Watanuki rest a little at Doumeki’s temple. Then they talk about the cherry blossom and Doumeki cut it with the woman wearing the kimono. Watanuki tell him that he see again and Doumeki tell he still see it because Watanuki still fluctuating. Kohane who had arrive at home just went straight to her bedroom. Kohane still bring Watanuki’s umbrella and murmuring Watanuki’s name (which she called full name ‘Watanuki Kimihiro’). Trivia *When Yuuko ask Watanuki about which part of Himawari he like, Yuuko didn't ask which of Doumeki he didn't like (in the manga, Watanuki like all about Himawari and hate all about Doumeki). *Like episode 4, even Watanuki right eye is half of Doumeki’s, Watanuki’s right eye still same as before (blue). His right eye just change it’s colour when Doumeki tell he see Kohane through their shares eye (first it’s colouring in grey but change to gold when the picture get close to Watanuki’s eye. And then change again to blue). Appearence *Watanuki Kimihiro *Shizuka Doumeki *Himawari Kunogi *Mokona Modoki *Maru and Moro *Yuuko Ichihara *Kohane Tsuyuri Category:Second Season: Kei Category:Anime Episodes Category:Content